<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Service Me by Wombat_doomer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793108">Service Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wombat_doomer/pseuds/Wombat_doomer'>Wombat_doomer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Banter, Biting, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, Creampie, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, Dream is a Brat, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, Maids, Marks, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Riding, Service Submission, Smut, Socks, Spanking, Teasing, Thighs, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), capital punishment meaning that Dream is a capitalist and George is punishing him, maid outfit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wombat_doomer/pseuds/Wombat_doomer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is forced to go to the supermarket without Dream because he’s at home editing videos. Dream is not at home editing videos, instead he’s putting on a maid outfit. Sexual schemes ensue when George comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Service Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When you see “--” that means there is a break. Also, please note that it is used in one scene for a flashback. Please enjoy and stick around at the end for another author’s note with important updates. </p><p>Edit: I just noticed that I left out like 400 words when I pasted into AO3. I am so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George shoved his phone forcefully into his jacket pocket, almost ripping a hole into the overused fabric. He was looking at the floor, head slumping down slightly as he leaned into the kitchen counter. There was a frown in his face, deepening when he looked up to see Dream, who was leaning on the opposite counter.</p><p>“You’re really dropping grocery shopping on me to go edit a stupid video?” George asked, the disappointment seeping into his words more than the angry facade he was trying to uphold.</p><p>“It’s just a one time thing, come on,” Dream replied, dragging the last words.</p><p>George’s gaze fell on the floor again and a tense silence weighed the kitchen down. After a few seconds, George looked up and Dream was waiting for his gaze with a warm smile. The smile hung from his lips with a little hesitance, serving as a small apology and begging to alleviate the tension. There was a slight guilt that was beginning to push down into Dream. George sighed, breaking the silence. He couldn’t stay mad when Dream’s smile looked like that.</p><p>“Just for the record you’re doing laundry all by yourself this week,” George pulled his mouth into an awkward smile.</p><p>“Yeah. And I promise I’ll go with you next time and the time after that and after that, and all the times after that,” Dream became energized by George’s change in mood.</p><p>That was their rhythm, one of push and pull. When they could tease each other, tear away at the layers that made them their own person, that’s when they were at peace. The inseparable chemistry that made them Dream and George, that drove them to delve deeper into the other.</p><p>“Yeah, okay, dumbass. Is there anything else you want me to add to the list?” George softened, the anger seeming to have dissipated into the air. </p><p>However, just as Dream was about to respond, George cut him off.</p><p>“Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t care,” George said quickly, as a sly smile overtook his face at the same time.</p><p>“I hate you,” the blond groaned, but his false hatred for his boyfriend was quickly given away by the soft way he looked at him.</p><p>“No you don’t, idiot.” George began taking out his phone from his pocket. </p><p>“No, I’m pretty sure I hate you actually,” He leaned into the banter.</p><p>“Uber’s here,” he slightly cut Dream off, knowing that he would have to rush outside.</p><p>“Okay, Mr. I-need-to-take-an-Uber-because-I’m-color-blind-and-can’t-drive. See you later then.”</p><p>George ignored him as he pushed himself up from leaning against the kitchen counter. Dream looked at him with a puzzled grin, one eyebrow higher than the other.</p><p>“Aren’t you forgetting something, George?” A mischievous grin was plastered on Dream’s face.</p><p>“Oh yeah, how could I forget? A farewell for my idiot boyfriend.” The same mischievous grin that was on Dream’s face was reflected in George’s expression.</p><p>Dream was expecting a short and simple farewell kiss, like most couples did to say goodbye. One where Dream would lean down, encompassing George, bending down to meet him, as George would grapple with the bottom of his hoodie and hold Dream into place for the kiss. But instead, what Dream got was a middle finger a few inches from his face and George running off to the door.</p><p>“Bye,” George said, in a loud and sing-song way where he stretched out the vowel sound, before slamming the apartment door and running to catch his Uber.</p><p>Dream silently shook his head, and walked over to lock the door. He leaned against it when he was done and sighed. The breath dispelled throughout the empty apartment and he muttered some curses to himself before making his way to his own room. </p><p>He felt bad. Going grocery shopping with George was something he really enjoyed. He loved goofing around with him in the emptier aisles, standing up on the cart then promptly getting scolded, and most of all sneaking glances at George’s ass when he bent down to pick something up. And even as much as George complained about him in the store, he would always giggle at his stupid jokes. It was domestic bliss the way they danced around each other in the grocery store, the way they were soft for each other. Two idiots in love at the cheese aisle.</p><p>When he was in his room after the few seconds that it took to travel there, he walked straight towards his closet and reached for a bag he had sloppily thrown somewhere in there a few days ago. And he began thinking back to when he ordered the maid outfit. That also happened to be the same day he shaved his legs for the first time (in preparation for wearing the ordered outfit).</p><p>--- [Flashback begins] ---</p><p>Dream’s room was drenched in darkness as he crawled into bed, long pajama bottoms covering his now hairless legs and the band aid that he had to put on his shin because he accidentally cut himself with the razer. Laying in bed using his phone, he assumed that him and George would be sleeping in their separate rooms, just as they had been for these past few days due to being overwhelmed by the taxing pains of work. He was scrolling through Twitter smiling to himself when George came knocking at his door. </p><p>George almost never came into his room at night because he hated feeling desperate. He didn’t like feeling needy and begging, and he usually hesitated when he let Dream know how much he wanted him. But Dream knew this. He knew George loved him and cared for him deeply, even if he was afraid to admit it. Dream worked around him, pushing him to be a little more open, but understanding his boundaries, and always letting George know how much he wanted him to make up for it.</p><p>So when George came knocking at his door at this hour, he understood what George was there for and invited him into his bed because he also knew George would never ask him directly. What he didn’t know, or what was perhaps blissful ignorance on Dream’s part, was that they could not control themselves and they ended up stripping all the way to their boxers, with Dream spreading his legs for George, in nearly twenty minutes. </p><p>George was pressing Dream’s legs up to his chest, when he finally noticed how much softer they were. He hadn’t gotten a chance to notice due to Dream’s long pants and the pitch darkness of the room that engulfed them both in this intimate moment. </p><p>“Your legs?” George asked.</p><p>Dream whined as George began to feel up his thighs, and then placed his mouth to kiss, lick, and bite at the skin on the backside of the thigh. Their faces were only inches apart when Dream answered.</p><p>“What about them?” Dream said as he exhaled a shaky breath, trying to keep his composure together at the feeling of George’s hands.</p><p>“Is there a reason they’re so soft?” George left little kisses up and down his thighs and then began to reposition Dream.</p><p>George gently let Dream’s legs go down slowly and spread them open horizontally to reveal the hard length between his thighs. George again brought his mouth to Dream’s thighs and began licking and leaving purple marks inches away from the place where Dream ached the most. Whines and little moans began to fall from Dream’s mouth.</p><p>“Can we not do this right now?” he complained with his face heating up in embarrassment at the thought of having to reveal he shaved his legs for George.</p><p>George bit into his thigh slightly and dug his fingers into the soft muscle. The blond whined loudly, not expecting the pain. George smirked at the reaction and began to form a sly plan to undo the man that was currently underneath him, because when Dream didn’t want to talk about something, George definitely did. </p><p>“Did you shave your legs or something?” George said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible and continuing to press little kisses near the area he had bit.</p><p>“Shut up,” Dream replied rudely, as he tried to sound like George’s touches were not making him weak with pleasure.</p><p>He couldn’t tell if it was from the feeling of George’s mouth on his thighs or the pure embarrassment that he was feeling now, but his whole body felt like burning up. As Dream was raising his arms to drape over his eyes and cover his face, George switched his mouth to the other thigh. He licked and bit down hard. The deep moan that Dream let out along with the automatic roll of his hips, let George know that he had won this round, but George still wanted more from him.</p><p>“Oh, I see. So you shaved your legs for me? … So I could eat you up like this?” The lewd smirk was dripping with lust in the slow and sensual way that George asked.</p><p>And then Dream moaned at that, just solidifying how weak George made him.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answered shyly as George continued to devour his thighs with hungry licks and kisses.</p><p>The way that George was touching him was making him fall to pieces. His hands were soft and gentle as they held his thighs, but his lips and tongue were hungry and harsh. He was worshipping his soft thighs, kneading into the pale skin, and unraveling him into a moaning mess. Dream was heating up, melting into the touch, unable to stop the sounds that were coming out of his mouth.</p><p>“More,” Dream moaned out before he could stop himself.</p><p>The grip of George’s hands on his thighs strengthened and he began to bite down harder into his skin, licking at the tender flesh, kissing it, and then moving onto another area to leave more purple marks. </p><p>---[Flashback over]</p><p>Dream shook his head embarrassed as he remembered the intensity of his desires. There is no way he was going to make himself hard now. </p><p>As he came back from having been swept away so far into his head at the vivid memory of being taken by George, he was a little confused as to what he was doing. But when he felt the bag in his hand, he quickly remembered the maid outfit scheme he was plotting, and his face broke into a sly smirk. </p><p>He took out the maid outfit and laid it on the bed. He began to admire the clothing that had taken him hours to find. It was black and white like most maid outfits, but the skirt was a little longer than the other skimpy ones. It reached just above the tops of his knees, and would cover him when he bent over. The maid outfit was accompanied with some knee high socks and black garters. </p><p>With the outfit laid on the bed, Dream decided to shower and quickly shave some areas that were not as smooth anymore -- this time not nicking himself, now that he had experience. When he came out of the shower, he put on the outfit. He dressed slowly, admiring the way the fabric slid on his skin without much drag. When he finished dressing, that’s when it hit him that he didn’t have any matching shoes to go with the outfit.</p><p><i>What shoes do maids even wear?</i> He asked himself before rummaging through his closet that was mostly filled with sneakers and few dress shoes. </p><p>He sighed and decided on black Crocs. <i>George is never going to let me live this down.</i></p><p>With his outfit and shoes in place, he made his way to the kitchen area again. </p><p>Dream was sure that George would be hungry after the taxing trip of grocery shopping, so he started to make a meal, just like a good maid.</p><p>---</p><p>It was thirty minutes into cooking, with ingredients in the oven and Dream was waiting around in boredom for it to finish. His body was leaning into the counter as he aimlessly scrolled through his phone trying to keep his mind at a manageable speed that would not be overrun with thoughts about the surprise for George. However, Dream got a little impulsive and he was hit with the sudden urge to text him. So he snapped a picture of his socked feet in Crocs.</p><p>Dream: [Crocs image]</p><p>George: Just going to torture me the rest of the day?</p><p>Dream: Can you bring me some Doritos? :)</p><p>George: You could have picked them up if you were here</p><p>Dream: Are you saying you miss me then? </p><p>Dream: [meme image] When he wants to see your sexy thick ass in the grocery store</p><p>George: Not texting you until I get home because you’re an actual menace</p><p>George: You need to work on your video anyway, loser</p><p>Dream: Notice how there were no askers about my video editing</p><p>George: Bye</p><p> Dream: [broken heart emoji] so broken… bye, Mr. Gogy </p><p>Dream smiled softly to himself and laid his phone on the kitchen counter. He found himself missing his boyfriend’s presence a little even if he had seen him less than an hour ago. And then he began to pace around in his kitchen, and then the living room, and then his room, and then back to the kitchen in a strange cyclical manner. He was only brought out of the trance of his weird pacing when the oven timer dinged ten minutes later, signaling that the food was prepared. </p><p>Dream perked up at the sound and quickly walked towards the oven, putting on oven mitts and leaning in carefully to remove the baked pasta from the oven. If he thought about it, he really looked like a maid now -- the oven mitts, the cooking, the way his body was being used to service someone else. He was George’s maid.</p><p>Pushing the thoughts away, he set the baked pasta down on the counter, and then he took off the kitchen mitts to gather plates, utensils, cups, and placemats to set the table. When this was done, he put the oven mitts on again and sat down the pasta on the table’s placemat. </p><p>Dream stood back a little admiring his work and placed his hands, that were still in oven mitts, on his hips. He smiled a proud smile and walked to the kitchen to start cleaning up and washing dishes, trading oven mitts for plastic gloves.</p><p>-- </p><p>Dream: when are you getting home?</p><p>George: when I get home </p><p>Dream: don’t be a smartass, just tell me</p><p>George: hm… who was it again who let me go get groceries all by myself?</p><p>Dream: :( </p><p>Dream: George </p><p>Dream: Georgeeeeeee</p><p>Dream: I’m gonna spam your gay ass </p><p>George: I’m only replying because Ik you too well</p><p>George: Be home in 5. Now I’m going back to ignoring you.</p><p>Dream: Okay, my dearest loveliest most beautiful boyfriend</p><p>The second George had texted him that he was going to be home in five minutes, Dream’s heart went into sicko mode. He was nervous and excited and happy and anxious, and so many emotions swirled around inside him. He began to pace a little and then pushed those thoughts down to think about how he should greet George. Dream began to sort through a mental list. <i> On my knees, standing at the door, bowing my head, or maybe just sitting nonchalantly.</i> He ultimately decided that he would be waiting at the door, standing anxiously and waiting for his master to return home safely.</p><p>As Dream was about to check his phone again to see the time, he heard a knock from the door. George had definitely forgotten his keys. So Dream took a deep breath in, exhaled, and then opened the door wide, knowing that George would be coming in weighed down with groceries.</p><p>“Welcome home, master,” Dream said with his head slightly bowed, perhaps attempting to show respect or perhaps avoiding eye contact at his embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh, hi,” George replied shyly.</p><p>His voice was small in his throat as his body took in the overwhelming sight. And then Dream began to reach for the bags in his hands, reducing the weight of his load and walking into the house. George shut the door behind him and walked to the kitchen behind Dream to set the rest of the bags down. On the way there, he had seen the meal set on the table and knew that there was definitely something going on here. </p><p>“I’ll put the bags away and you can enjoy your meal. I made baked pasta,” Dream said hastily and got to work.</p><p>Instead of moving to go eat, George leaned on the kitchen counter and stared at him. First he looked at the flustered and focused face Dream carried as he continued to put away the groceries, he looked almost stoic, like he was a man on a mission. Then his eyes travelled to Dream’s torso, the way that it fit him so nicely and slimed at his waist. When George’s eyes finally travelled down to his legs, he noticed the socks and Crocs. Of course he was going to make fun of him for the Crocs, but he took a second longer to admire the way his muscles of his legs were outlined by the thin fabric. George smiled to himself.</p><p>“I’ll wait for you to eat,” he said, eyes now back to focusing on Dream’s face.</p><p>Dream nodded in response and continued working methodically. George stood out of the way and continued staring at him.</p><p>“You know you’re making your maid flustered,” Dream said, still refusing to look George in the face.</p><p>“I hope so. You look cute, you know?” </p><p>A soft smile crept up on Dream’s face at the complement.</p><p>“Thanks, idiot.”</p><p>“I thought I was Master George today? Hm?” George teased, as the same smile that he reserved only for Dream softed his features again.</p><p>“Ugh,” Dream groaned.<br/>
The blond was now somewhere near the floor crouching down to put away the groceries. Then, he turned to look up at George.</p><p>What Dream saw when he turned to look up at George was that soft look that he saw from him in intimate moments like these, that said “I love you,” without having to. It was a look that George reserved for him. One that he memorized, one that was domestic, one that was familiar and warm. And it made him so weak for George. And the look let him know that George was weak for him too.</p><p>However familiar the look was, he didn’t expect it from George when he was dressed in this dumb outfit. And stupidly enough, as he finished putting away the grocery item, he lost his balance, landing squarely on his ass. George’s smile turned into a grin that overtook his face as he laughed violently and loud. Dream just started wheezing along with his boyfriend, and they stood (and sat) there, frozen in time. Dream on his ass with his face slightly reddened from both the embarrassment and intimacy of the moment, and George with an ever widening grin.</p><p>“You gonna help your cute maid up, Master George?” Dream said, looking up.</p><p>George smiled down at him, got off where he was leaning on the counter, and offered him his hand. Dream reached up to take it and as George was going to pull him up, he instead pulled George down into him, making George’s body slam on top of him uncomfortably. George was winded in surprise. When the shock wore off after a few seconds, he laughed at their situation again as he situated himself more comfortably on top of Dream’s thighs. </p><p>“Want me that bad, huh?” George teased despite the pink blush making its way across his face.</p><p>“Maybe,” Dream said, blatantly staring at his lips.</p><p>“Simp.” He laid his hand next to Dream’s head and leaned down to kiss him.</p><p>The kiss was short and chaste from George, not wanting to give Dream too much. And Dream laid there, taking it as he was trapped between the floor and George’s comfortable weight keeping him down in place. It felt good to be so close to him after being apart for almost two hours. He really was a simp.</p><p>George got up carefully and offered Dream his hand again. This time Dream took it and helped himself up. They held hands for a second or two before Dream let go to fix his skirt. He patted himself down and then smiled at George before going back to putting the groceries away as George watched him. George leaned up against the counter again, waiting for Dream to finish before they could eat together.</p><p>--</p><p>“The meal was good,” George said as he put the last few dishes from the table into the sink, where Dream was washing them.</p><p>“What kind of maid would I be if I didn’t make a good meal?” Dream smiled as he rinsed.</p><p>“Hm… true… and what other services will I be getting from my maid?” George leaned in behind Dream, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his head into Dream’s back.</p><p>“Anything you ask for, if you’re good.” Dream finished with the last dish and rinsed off his hands.</p><p>“I think you’re the one that needs to be good. I wanna play nicely with my maid, but I can punish him too. If I feel like it.” George moved  his hands to squeeze at Dream’s hips. </p><p>“Is that so? Master George.” He emphasized the last two words.</p><p>“Hm, yep. And for my first order, I’d like to be carried to my bed,” George let go of Dream’s waist, allowing Dream to face him.</p><p>“Of course, sir. And just for your information this is strictly a business relationship,” Dream said, keeping eye contact with George as he leaned down and pointed at his shoulder for George to get on.</p><p>“I’m getting carried like a sack of potatoes? What about bridal style?” George forced a pout on his face.</p><p>“Does wittle princess George need to be treated like a bride? Just get on, piss baby.” </p><p>“You’re definitely getting fired by the end of today,” George said as he positioned himself to be carried.</p><p>“The only thing you’re firing is cum in my ass,” Dream replied laughing at his own joke.</p><p>“You’re disgusting,” George laughed with his face pressed into Dream’s back.</p><p>Once Dream got up, George’s legs were hanging, and his body was tightly pressed into Dream with a comforting hand on his back. As Dream carried him to the room, his hand slipped from George’s back to his ass and then he gently patted him there when he was setting him down gently on the bed.</p><p>With George sitting on the bed for only a few seconds, Dream pounced to straddle his lap, eager to serve, happy to please. George was a little taken aback by the quick action, but he just smiled and cupped Dream’s cheek to kiss him. The kiss was soft when it pressed into Dream, easing him to lean deeper into George. Then he moved his lips up to kiss at Dream’s eyelids which had already fluttered close. He slowly kissed around all of his features, wanting to kiss every cell of his skin like a kid reaching for the stars in an endless sky. He would never reach them, but he could try. </p><p>“George,” Dream said as George continued to kiss his skin overwhelmingly sweetly.</p><p>“Yes?” George answered, taking his lips off of Dream’s jaw and moving them to his neck, with his hands now squeezing at his waist.</p><p>Dream felt George’s mouth begin to suck at his neck.<br/>
“Nevermind,” Dream spoke slightly lower than before, feeling himself get warmer at the more stimulating feeling.</p><p>George raised his mouth to whisper into his ear.</p><p>“Thought so,” before going back to patterns of sucking, licking, and kissing his neck.</p><p>He let George’s mouth explore his neck and collarbones, as his hands travelled down slowly towards the hem of his skirt, feeling the fabric and making brief contact with the soft skin of his thighs. Dream shuddered into the touch, loving the way that George was taking his time to touch all of him. George kissed the boundary that transitioned between his neck and his shoulder and then bit down gently, marking him. The blond’s body backed away from the pain slightly, but a low whimper escaped his lips. George licked at the bite and then moved back to his neck to suck and leave yet another purple mark on his blossoming neck. George loved leaving marks all over him. They looked like a garden of violets, different shades and shapes just for him, each marked as measures of physical love.</p><p>He continued kissing down his neck, then moved down to bite his collarbone lightly and when Dream bucked his hips a little, he squeezed his hips to keep him in place. Dream was stifling the soft whimpers and moans that George’s touches and mouth were pulling out of him, as he bit his own lips. But his hands betrayed him at hiding his neediness, when he dove his hands into George’s deep black hair. George hummed into the touch and left another purple mark on his collarbone before moving back up to Dream’s lips. </p><p>He pressed hard into him and Dream’s lips parted pliantly allowing his tongue into his mouth. It was a lewd kiss with Dream letting George take him, and when they parted, they were both slightly breathless. Yet, George kissed into him again forcefully and greedily opening him up. Dream couldn't hold back the  moans that he let seep into the kiss, the needy fire only stocked further by George's grip on his hips. He hadn’t noticed before but his hips had been grinding into George, almost begging to ride him. And Dream’s grip on his hair only got tighter, trying so hard to keep himself anchored to George as he lost himself in pleasure.</p><p>George’s hands travelled from Dream’s hips to his chest, and when they took a slight break from kissing, he pushed Dream away.</p><p>“George,” Dream whined as his eyes fluttered open.</p><p>“You need to stop grinding your hips,” George warned.</p><p>Before Dream could answer with a whiny complaint, like George knew he would, he pulled him by the collar and kissed into him hard. With the moan that came from Dream’s puffy lips, he let his tongue in, pushing against him and Dream obediently taking it. George continued to kiss him roughly and the blond could no longer manage to keep his moans to himself, too desperate to be touched where he really needed it. </p><p>Then George’s hands started getting more exploratory. He let his hands make their way down to Dream’s waist and rather than softly squeeze, he dug his fingers into the soft flesh.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dream moaned into the kiss, simulatenously grinding his hips.</p><p>He moved his hands from his hips to his thighs, kneading into the squishy feel. At the same time, the blond man who was on top of him began grinding his hips in a steady, slow rhythm, as if he didn’t want George to know. And George kept kissing him, it was getting a little too much for Dream. Once again George dug his fingers into his thighs, while nipping at his lips, and Dream’s back curved a little in pleasure. He moaned particularly loud as George’s tongue delved into him again, and then George pushed him away again. This time Dream was quiet, face in a hot flush at the moan George had ripped from him. </p><p>“You kept grinding your hips, pretty boy,” George said as a small smirk appeared on his face.</p><p>Dream looked down, too embarrassed to face him and knowing that “pretty boy” was as much of a compliment as it was a signal for upcoming punishment. George slid his hand slowly to his chin and then made Dream look at him. </p><p>“Did I feel that good, little maid? I thought you were gonna be good for me, but you couldn’t help yourself.” George’s words pressed into him.</p><p>“You were making the same slutty noises as me last time I checked. Groping my thighs, basically fucking my mouth with your tongue, marking my neck. That all sounds like prime whore behavior to me,” Dream was needy, but not nearly enough to submit to George, so he bit back with harsh words.</p><p>George didn’t reply, instead he moved his hands into Dream’s hair and pulled it back until his neck and back were arching. George wasted no time, biting into his neck again. Dream tried to resist, to gain back the edge, but George held him steady. With his other hand, he dipped them into his thighs, and Dream reflexively closed them. George clawed at the delicate skin, prying them open, and he began palming at the semi-hard length that was bulging from his skirt.</p><p>“Fucking painslut,” George spat thickly as he continued to palm at through the fabric.</p><p>Dream whined, enjoying the pain of the bite, the stretch of his neck, and the way George was rubbing into him.</p><p>“George,” Dream moaned helplessly.</p><p>“You’re gonna take what I give you. Got it?” George said coldly, not caring how bad Dream wanted him.</p><p>When he didn’t reply, George bit into his neck again, making a deep mark into the delicate skin. Another deep moan ripped out of the blond man.</p><p>“Fucking make me,” Dream replied, still too prideful despite the horny mess he was.<br/>
It seems like George would have to fuck some sense into him after all. Instead of feeding into Dream’s snarky comment, he tightened the hold on his hair to push his face into the mattress, repositioning them both until Dream was draping over his lap and they were both closer to the edge of the bed.</p><p>“You wanna start apologizing now, mister maid?” George asked, still pressing Dream’s face into the bed.</p><p>“Don’t think so,” and he could practically hear the smirk leaking out of his voice.</p><p>George pulled up his skirt, exposing Dream’s boxers. He knew that Dream had thigh high socks, but he was surprised to find garters. He unclipped them and began to knead into his ass. Grabbing handfuls of the soft muscle in his hand and watching it bounce slightly when he smacked it gently. When George tugged at his boxers, Dream raised his hips, allowing George to completely slide off the fabric.</p><p>“I want you to count for me. If you miss a number, then too bad,” and without warning, George slammed his hand down forcefully into the skin. </p><p>It was hard and merciless, sending a burning sensation into Dream. Weakened by the blunt pain, his body jolted into George helplessly. George’s hand that was pressing his head into the bed, softened, and his other hand hit him again in the same area, milking at the same pain. He wanted to hear the pathetic sound that he could rip from Dream, knowing how much the blond boy in his lap loved being forced into submission.</p><p>“Don’t move and count,” George warned.</p><p>“Two,” Dream said meekly.</p><p>George smacked into the same spot with the same brutal force. The burning feeling of the smack was growing in pain. Dream began to shake a little, forcing himself to take deep breaths to calm himself.</p><p>“No, pretty boy, that was two,” George corrected.</p><p>George thankfully moved his hand to another area as he smacked down hard. The pain became slightly more bearable as it spread, and Dream moaned at the feeling. He forced his body not to move, taking what George gave him. He slapped a third and fourth smack in different areas, Dream counted, and then he slammed a fifth smack on his thighs. The fabric of the thigh highs did nothing to shield the pain, and Dream’s legs were slightly trembling again.</p><p>With every smack came the force of Dream’s erection being rubbed into George’s thigh, but Dream fought back the urge to grind on his lap. Instead, a flaming heat came to life in his face, the heat of shame that urged Dream to want to grind on George’s thigh and the heat of pleasure that overtook him. Each slap would make his skin more sensitive on his tender ass, but his face got more fiery. </p><p>George could see the slosh of pink that was growing faintly on his face and was a deeper shade on his ass. He knew that Dream was being so patient for him, even if he had been a snarky idiot before. Dream just wanted to be fucked so bad, it made him look stupid.</p><p>“Good boy,” George said as he used his hands to rub and press deeply into his thighs, teasing at the pain.</p><p>Dream winced, but obediently laid quiet on his lap. He liked the way those words sounded, maybe he did want to be George’s good little maid after all. The thought of submission slowly seeped into him, not fighting against his desire to please George. </p><p>Not long after, George’s hand came down harder than the first time. A lewd scream ripped its way from Dream’s throat and his eyes started to glisten with the threat of tears, the pain was becoming unbearable, but he wanted to be punished so badly now. He began to think about how badly he deserved to be marked and to have his ass red and used by George. </p><p>“Six,” he moaned.</p><p>George’s palm was starting to sting with the powerful slaps he was delivering, but he didn’t mind. He rubbed the palm into Dream’s skin again, squeezing his ass. Dream winced at the pain, but took the slight pause to breath and calm down again. The blond rubbed his head slightly into the bed to wipe some of the tears, and George moved to his thighs again, slapping each one hard. Dream counted seven and eight, swallowing thickly at the moans that the pains were pulling from him. George rubbed his ass, gently this time.</p><p>“Do you think you’re ready to be a good maid?” George asked, hands still gently massaging the sensitive and red skin.</p><p>“Yes, sir. Sorry,” the shyness of humiliation crept into Dream.</p><p>“For what? Hm?” He pressed on.</p><p>“For not listening to your instructions. Thank you for punishing me,” Dream’s words were still coming in soft and delicate.</p><p>“Such a good maid for me,” George was being easier on him now that Dream was being pliant.</p><p>“Can you get up for me? I want you to get the lube, Dream,” George asked as he took his hands off his reddening ass.</p><p>Dream hummed before slowly getting up. When he was sitting up on the bed, his ass ached. </p><p>“It hurts, George,” he whined.</p><p>“It was a punishment, it’s supposed to hurt, pretty boy. Do you want me to get it then?” George asked with a soft smile spreading on his face.</p><p>“No. Just need a few seconds,” Dream took a deep breath and then slowly got up from the bed.</p><p>His skirt that was lifted up, fell to cover his thighs, simultaneously covering up all the red that George had sown into his skin. And with his underwear off, his erection was clearly visible through the fabric. Dream felt like slut. Walking to get lube so George could pound into him after he already marked his ass, now he was going to leave his hole puffy, used, and full of cum. The flush that had covered his face minutes before came faintly back at the lewd thoughts he was having. </p><p>When he finally reached the lube, he walked back to the bed and sat down next to George. He handed him the lube and waited.</p><p>“Someone learned manners. Now can you get on your back for me?” George teased, but it was all gentle play now.</p><p>Dream hummed and positioned himself as he was told, with his head slightly propped on the pillows, but still laying on his back. When he was about to open his legs, as he usually did, he felt the cold air on his thighs, reminding him again he was wearing a skirt with no underwear, and again he felt embarrassment creep up on him. So, he pressed his thighs together, and waited for George to crawl to him with the lube.</p><p>To say the least, George was unimpressed.</p><p>“You know you have to open your legs, Dream,” George spoke plainly.</p><p>Dream tentatively opened his legs slowly, but he quickly draped an arm over his face to cover himself.</p><p>“It’s rare seeing you shy, you know? It’s so cute on you,” George spoke with a smile as he moved in between Dream’s legs.</p><p>“Shut up,” Dream responded quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>“No way to speak to your employer, maid,” George teased as he pushed the skirt back.</p><p>“Maybe don’t fuck your employees then?” He lifted up his hips to help George push the skirt up and give him more access to his legs.</p><p>“It was a bonus for the good work.”</p><p>Dream hummed for a reply as George started to spread his legs further apart. He assumed that George was going to stretch him open now, but he was taken a bit by surprise when he felt George sliding off his socks. Then he shuffled back into bed to begin kissing at his thighs. The blond whimpered.</p><p>“Maybe I should be good more often,” a soft smile spread on Dream’s face.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck the brat out of you,” is all George said before biting into his thigh.</p><p>Dream whined at the pain, slightly closing his legs. George took one of his hands and pressed them to the other thigh, forcing Dream to stay in place. </p><p>He got to work quickly, biting, licking, and kissing in the same fervor when he was kissing Dream’s neck. But now he was pulling him apart further because George’s mouth and hands were inches apart from where he wanted them to be. His erection stood free in air, while George’s warm mouth stained his milky thighs with purple shades and bite marks that would paint his skin for days. He was getting closer to his hard length with each mark he made, going from the inside of his knees to the middle of his upper thighs. The blond’s hands moved to the black-haired boy’s hair as he soothed circles into his scalp. Whines and moans escaped his lips, but he didn’t move.</p><p>“George,” Dream moaned softly when George bit down harshly.</p><p>George got up from where he was furrowed in the blond’s thighs and moved up to kiss him, pinning him between the bed and his body. He kissed him deeply and Dream closed his eyes as he enjoyed George’s tongue in his mouth. George kissed him again and again, Dream getting lost in the haze of lust.</p><p>“Fill my hole. Please, Master George” Dream whispered in between kisses.</p><p>George leaned down to his ears, kissing at the delicate skin, and whispered.</p><p>“I think you can ask for it like a proper maid. Now try again.” He went back to kissing at Dream’s neck slowly, but still trying to rile him up.</p><p>“Can you please fill my hole, Master George?” Dream asked meekly.</p><p>His face was burning hot with embarrassment.</p><p>“Of course. Anything for my best maid.” He left a small kiss on Dream’s neck before sitting in between his legs again.</p><p>With one hand reaching for the lube and the other hand resting to hold his thigh, Dream just laid there and waited for his boyfriend. He heard the familiar sound of the lube opening and the dark-haired boy pouring and spreading the wet substance on his fingers. Only for a few seconds later to feel a finger pressing at his hole. But instead of pressing him, George began to rub at the entrance. He poked the edge of his finger in before quickly pulling back out and then rubbing at the muscles outside again.</p><p>“George, inside please,” Dream whined.</p><p>“I thought you agreed to take what I give you,” George said as he continued to play with his hole.<br/>
“George,” Dream moaned  as he was cut off with George lewdly spreading the entrance.</p><p>Dream wasn’t stretched so he didn’t open up much, but the feeling of being spread apart like that ripped through his body. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” he panted as George held the hole open.</p><p>He let go. And at the same time, removed the hand that had been holding Dream’s thighs open to also lube up the fingers.</p><p>“Keep your legs opened,” George warned. </p><p>With both hands lubed, he used one to spread the entrance with his index and middle finger, and then used the other hand to insert a finger up to the knuckle. Dream moaned deeply, overwhelmed by the feeling of being spread and being fingered at the same time. After a few moments of gently thrusting, he was able to get the entire finger in. He circled it inside, angling it, and then starting a more violent rhythm of finger fucking. He stopped spreading him and used that hand to get more lube onto his second finger.</p><p>George pushed in slowly trying to ease into the fighting tightness of the muscle. Dream took breaths, trying to relax himself as much as possible. With two fingers in knuckle-deep, he began slowly scissoring and gently thrusting. Everything was slow and gentle, making sure to properly work him open. After a few minutes of these slow motions, the two fingers were thrusting inside him at a steady pace. Dream was panting as his hole greedily swallowed the fingers in. And George poured in more lube.</p><p>The black-haired boy usually used way more lube than was necessary, letting it leak out from the used hole and making the lewd squelching sounds that mixed in with Dream’s moans. He fingered him open and his hole was dripping with wetness, heat blossoming in both their skins. After way more fingering than was necessary, George added a third finger. </p><p>Dream writhed a little, trying to keep his legs open as George worked into him. His body heating up in pleasure and his hips so desperate to push deeper into the three fingers. His boyfriend was scissoring the three fingers now. He could hear the wet sound and his face grew hotter knowing it was his slutty hole making those sounds from the greedy way it was taking in George’s fingers. He kept working him open for a few minutes and Dream was patient. He had no idea how George’s hand didn’t fall off from fingering him for like twelve minutes straight. </p><p>However, Dream was violently seized from his thoughts when George pressed into his prostate. A moan, so sudden and loud, came from his mouth with his thighs squeezing instinctively. George pressed one of his hands to keep Dream’s thighs open, smearing lube on the skin, and then began to rub circles in the same spot.</p><p>“George, George, fuck, George,” Dream whinned and thrashed his hips.</p><p>And George just smiled as he kept pressing into the spot, making circles, and spreading his fingers inside him.</p><p>“Keep your hips still,” George said plainly and Dream obeyed for once.</p><p>“George, fuck, please, right fucking there,” Dream was a babbling mess as George continued to milk the spot with his fingers.</p><p>Dream’s back began to arch slightly at the unrelenting stimulation, moan after moan escaping his lips. </p><p>Then, George slowly stopped pressing at the spot and pulled his fingers out. Dream whined. </p><p>“George,” Dream whined again as he grabbed for George's hands.</p><p>“Take what I give you, pretty boy. You’ve been good so far,” George giggled at the needy way Dream grabbed for him; he took his hands and kissed them.</p><p>“Do you wanna take your maid outfit off?” George asked as he got up from the bed to take his clothes off. </p><p>“Yeah, give me a sec,” Dream was watching George undressed with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>“Like what you see?” George laughed as he saw Dream staring.</p><p>“Always twink boy,” and then Dream began getting up to peel his maid outfit off.</p><p>However, when he went to sit up, his hole pressed gently on the bed and the soreness of being spanked stimulated him by surprise.</p><p>“Fuck,” he moaned weakly.</p><p>“You good?” George looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>“You ruined my ass, remember?” Dream pouted.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I did,” George laughed as he stripped his pants.</p><p> “Asshole,” Dream began pulling off his maid outfit and George remembered the thigh high and garters again.</p><p>“Can you put on your thigh highs and garters again?” he said, enjoying the way that Dream’s face was taken my surprise and then a shy, “Okay,” for confirmation.</p><p>As Dream finished discarding the outfit on the floor and slipping on the socks, George was sitting up with his back on the pillows.<br/>
“You’re gonna ride me,” an innocent and bubbly smile spread through his face, and Dream wanted to punch him right then and there.</p><p>“Fuck no,” Dream prostested.</p><p>“What happened to being a good maid?” George asked with a fake pout on his face.</p><p>“Just took the uniform off actually. I’m off duty,” he said matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Okay, how about this? You ride me or you don’t cum tonight?” George asked with a wicked smirk overtaking his face.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Dream said as he made his way towards the bed.</p><p>“I think you mean, ‘Please fuck me, sir’” George corrected as he reached towards the lube. </p><p>Dream just sat on the bed without a response. He knew that whatever snarky reply he would say would just delay him from getting fucked even more than George planned to make him wait. He watched as George squeezed the bottle and then stroked himself to cover all of his length. If Dream wasn’t already annoyed by the entire situation, he might have made a joke about the length of George’s size because he really was a big boy. Dream just stared at him hungrily and his hole twitched slightly at the anticipation of having George buried inside him.</p><p>When George was done, Dream crawled towards him and straddled his lap, using his chest for balance. He took a deep breath, exhaling when he felt George’s length at his entrance. He carefully began to slide down his length, adjusting to the stretch. As he was sliding down, George placed his hands on the blond’s waist. </p><p>“I’m gonna set the pace for you, okay?” George said as Dream finished sliding down and bottomed out.</p><p>“Okay,” Dream spoke breathlessly, still trying to get used to the feeling of being full.</p><p>The feeling of George inside him was thick and overwhelming, but it felt so good being used like this. The thought of George losing control and pounding into him from below when he was so close to cuming made Dream just be quiet for once.</p><p>“When you’re ready, I want you to start going up and down slowly, but only half of my length. And if you don’t listen to my pacing, you’re getting punished,” George spoke as he drew circles with his fingers on Dream’s waist.</p><p>Dream hummed as approval and then began moving slowly, first only rising about a quarter of George’s length. George was watching him, gaze strong on Dream as he noticed the way the color pink was spreading across his face, the way his chest was rising rapidly, and the way his hips moved in a slow rhythm. He was entranced by the way Dream rose and then sank back into him, taking him deep into his lewd, wet hole. </p><p>George moved one of his hands from Dream’s hip and began rubbing Dream’s nipples with his thumb. Dream shuddered before leaning into the touch. And he kept his slow rhythm while George kneaded the area. He rubbed into the bud, sofly at first, but then he pinched. Dream moaned softly.</p><p>“You won’t be getting any milk out of those, you know?” Dream said, continuing the rhythm.</p><p>“That’d make you a milkmaid, hm?” The same smile was plastered on George’s face.</p><p>Dream’s rhythm faltered for a bit as he laughed, but then he kept riding George when he felt him shift underneath. George was pushing himself up to be in a more upright position, and then moved his mouth to suck at one nipple, while he thumbed the other. Sloppy moans were spilling out of Dream now, as he clung one hand to George’s hair from the back and the other wrapped around him for balance. </p><p>“You can go a bit faster now, Dream,” George said as he switched to put his mouth on the other nipple.</p><p>Dream picked up the pace just a little faster and his moaning got more whiny. George moved from licking to nipping gently at his nipples with his teeth. Dream groaned at the light pain and lifted himself all the way up before taking all of George into him. The moan that came from Dream at the stimulation went straight to George’s dick. And as much as he wanted Dream to fuck himself on his dick as fast as he could, he also needed Dream to know that there were rules. </p><p>George opened his mouth to bite into his chest, and when Dream yelped. He moved his hands from his nipple and pushed Dream all the way down on his dick. Dream moaned, but got frustrated when he tried to lift himself back up again and George’s fingers were digging into his waist with bruising strength.</p><p>“That was not the pace I said, slut.” George spoke in frustration.</p><p>Before Dream could reply, he dug one of his hands into Dream’s ass, digging into the tender flesh that was still sore from spanking.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dream began moaning and as he shifted, George’s hand came down hard on his ass.</p><p>
  <i> Smack!</i>
</p><p>“Do I need to remind you what happens when you don’t listen?” There was a cruel smirk in George’s face.</p><p>Dream whimpered as the familiar sensation of heat and pain returned. He whimpered.</p><p>“Just fuck me, George.” Dream whined as his hole squeezed George’s dick. </p><p>“You know you’re not allowed to make commands. Why do you have to be such a brat? Come on, get off my lap and get on your hands and knees,” George said as he let go of Dream’s waist.</p><p>Dream was happy to oblige and imagined how hard George was going to pound into him. He positioned himself, just like George wanted and then he felt George behind him. He grabbed his hair tightly and squashed his face into the bed. With the other hand, he spit onto it and then began fingering his hole again, looking for his prostate. </p><p>Dream whined, having expected George to fuck him into submission. He just wanted George’s dick so bad. </p><p>“Dick… please?” Dream whined as the fingers continued to delve deeper into him.</p><p>George ignored him and he could tell that he found his prostate when a lewd and loud moan came out of Dream’s mouth. He pressed into that spot with determination, working his fingers for five minutes straight. And Dream was falling apart, body barely able to keep himself steady, but he just stayed still and took it. There was heavy precum leaking from Dream, droplets of cum making their way onto the bed. </p><p>“George, George,” endless moans coming from Dream as he tried so hard not to cum.</p><p>Tears began to form at Dream’s eyes, he wanted to finish all over his stomach, but he knew the punishment would be worse. His body was on fire from the pleasure and he was melting into George, turning into nothing but putty in his hands. George used the hand that was still grabbing onto Dream’s hair to pull him up. From the slightly awkward angle, he saw the glossy look of tears on his eyes and smiled. He pulled out his fingers,  satisfied with his work and wiped them on Dream’s ass.</p><p>“Anything you want to say, slut?” George asked as he slowly stroked his own length.</p><p>“Can you please fuck me?” Dream said meekly, head turning back into the sheets.</p><p>George would have made Dream beg for hours if he felt like it, glad to have put the brat in his place, but he was aching to be inside Dream almost as bad as Dream wanted him. He lined himself up and entered in one smooth slide. Dream’s hole was warm and slightly looser from the fingering and fucking, but it still felt so good wrapped around George’s length. It sucked him in greedily.</p><p>George thrusted into him in a slow, but deep rhythm. Dream was already moaning again, his hole sensitive from the overstimulating finger fucking. As comfortable as he got from the slow rhythm, George raised his hand to smack his ass again. Immediately Dream’s hole tightened around his length, messing up his rhythm with the surprising pleasure and pulling lewd moans from both of them.</p><p>“Fuck, please. You’re gonna ruin my ass,” Dream moaned.</p><p>George slightly quickened his pace and slapped his ass once again. Dream clenched around him again with the violent moan ripping from his throat. It felt so good to be getting filled again and the smacks to his ass were making him feel so weak. George quickened his pace, thrusting into him brutally. Dream was close. He was leaking so much already and then George slammed into his prostate. George could tell from the way he squeezed around him and the obscene moan that came from him.</p><p>“Can…I cum?” Dream barely managed to stutter as he was lost deep in pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck. Yeah, go ahead and come for me, pretty boy,” George said as he began to snap his hips deeper into him.</p><p>He began fucking Dream through his orgasm, enjoying the way that Dream squeezed around him, and he slapped his ass again. Dream’s eyes shut close, and the moans that came from his mouth were loud and raw. The tight heat of his belly uncoiled as he released spurt after spurt of his cum all over his belly and sheets. George fucked him so good, making him feel so full.</p><p>“George. Fuck. Please,” he whined and moaned, breathless and barely able to keep himself together to form words.</p><p>Dream was seeing white spots from how hard he was squeezing his eyes, the orgasm ripping through him in a blazing fire. George just kept fucking into him, using his hole like a cocksleeve. He was fast and relentless, desperate to fuck out every endorphine from Dream’s orgasm. </p><p>Dream was panting underneath George, forcing himself to stay up as he was coming down from his orgasm. Every touch and thrust felt overwhelming. His muscles were aching and the pain his ass felt a thousand times less pleasurable and more unbearable.</p><p>“George, cum in me please,” he whined, trying to encourage George to fill him up.</p><p>“Fuck.” George leaned into Dream.</p><p>The same feeling of release overtook George as he continued thrusting into Dream with reckless abandon. He chased the feeling panting and letting the tightness swallow him whole. And then he was cumming inside of him. Dream felt the throbs of his pulsating cock in his hole, and then it slowly started to fill him with warmth as spurts of cum painted his walls white. Dream was definitely being overstimulated, the feeling was slightly uncomfortable, but he just whined through it as George filled him up. George’s chest was hot against his back as it rocked into him. </p><p>“Feel so good and tight. Dream. Fuck,” George moaned as he fucked Dream through his own orgasm.</p><p>He filled him up so well, the warm and creamy feeling, making Dream feel satisfied. And as George gave his last few thrusts, the hard slapping of skin on skin died down. George pulled out, smiling when he saw his cum leaking out of Dream. The blond collapsed onto the bed, whining as the cum seeped out of him. George, even more breathless, tossed his body near Dream, and just laid on the bed as he calmed down. </p><p>The two of them laid in bed, erratic lungs easing into a steady pace after a few minutes of sweaty, naked sloth. They stayed in silence, enjoying each other’s company and being able to see the other in such vulnerable states. Dream was the first to speak.</p><p>“My fucking ass,” he complained.</p><p>“I’ll get up in a minute,” George replied with his voice muffled into the sheets.</p><p>He got up about twenty seconds later and walked to the bathroom slowly. He was practically dragging body there as the exhaustion properly slammed into him the second he was up. In the bathroom, he got a wet towel, wiping himself quickly and tossing it into the hamper, and then grabbed two other wet towels and ointment. </p><p>Walking back into the room, he found that Dream had not moved at all from his position. He quickly got some new underwear and a random shirt that was way too big for him, then sat at the bed. </p><p>“Hm,” Dream said to acknowledge his presence.</p><p>George spread his ass gently and wiped at the cum that had leaked at his entrance and his thighs. Dream winced slightly, but let George work. The dark-haired boy continued and wiped any cum from the bed, and then switched to the other towel to start wiping at Dream’s sweat. When he got to his forehead, he smiled at him and leaned down to give him a soft peck. George then rubbed the ointment on his hands, warmed them up with a bit of friction and then softly rubbed it into Dream’s ass.</p><p>“George,” Dream whined, squirming away from the touch.</p><p>“Hm? Just stay still, I’m almost done,” George continued to massage the ointment into the tender and red flesh.</p><p>Dream hummed, waiting for George to finish.</p><p>“Can you lift off your thighs for a bit? I’m gonna take off the garters and socks,” George asked with his hands resting on Dream’s thighs.</p><p>The blond did as he was told, allowing George to slowly unclip them and slide everything off. He spilled more ointment in his hands and then rubbed it into his thighs. Dream hummed now enjoying the feeling.</p><p>When George was done, he took all the discarded clothes and dirty towels, and walked back to the bathroom to toss them in the hamper, and stopped to put the ointment back into place and grab a water bottle. Awaiting back in the room was a standing Dream, who was putting on a random clean shirt and underwear. He put the water bottle next to the bed for later.</p><p>They both made their way back onto the bed. Dream was trying to position himself, but he found that even sleeping on his sides hurt. George just watched him in amusement.<br/>
“I have to sleep on my stomach now because of you, idiot,” Dream accustomed himself as best as he could.</p><p>George pulled himself into bed after Dream was done, and gently nudged Dream to lay his head on his chest. Dream smiled softly into him and if George could feel the smile he didn’t say anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TL;DR at end.</p><p>Okay, so first a meme.</p><p>No one:<br/>Dream to George in this fic: https://youtu.be/DGIBUQ--c5s</p><p>Secondly, thank you so much to everyone. The support has been great. The last fic I did, I actually speed ran it in a day, but this one took me a week, so .. yeah, Idk. I had initially hoped to post it exactly a week after my first fic, but you know, things happen. I’m still glad to have this posted now!</p><p>Thirdly, I want to talk about my next work. I am hoping to work on a long term work (still DNF, no worries there), meaning something with chapters. I really want to plan it out appropriately because this is the first time I have really done this. The only issue with that is that I have a lot of important writing work coming up for other things, so that means that I might not post for a while. I’m thinking of writing a high school or delivery boy/shop AU, so if you have any feedback on that, let me know.</p><p>Fourth, this is completely random and I’m not gonna write this, but I just can’t get the idea out of my head. An AU where George is Catholic and he gives up sex for Lent and Dream is just teasing him for the whole 40 days, and then George gives into him but he nuts like exactly at sunrise so he still technically passed through Lent. I am so sorry to all the Catholics out there. If anyone decides to write this, I need you to gift to me because I would actually cry tears of joy. Anyway, this is getting long so bye! Take care.</p><p>TL;DR. Thank you for reading my work, this fic took me a week to write. My next post will be a long term project in terms of chapters, but will take some time to be published because I am busy. It might be a high school or delivery boy/shop AU. Let me know if you have any feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>